Being Human
by suicidalunicorn97
Summary: Alternate ending where Gadreel/Ezekiel doesn't force Dean to kick Cas out of the bunker. How I wish the episode would have ended. Fluff.


**Hey guys :) I'm re-watching Supernatural, and I just got to the episode where Gadreel forced Dean to kick Cas out of the bunker. I forgot how freakin' sad that was. Sooo, I'm gonna write my own ending. That's what fanfiction is about, right? :)**

 ** _(This fanfic won't really go into the whole, "Ezekiel is really Gadreel" thing. Btw.)_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam's eyes flashed blue, and Dean bit back a frustrated groan. Sure, he was thankful for Ezekiel. The angel had saved Castiel's life, and was keeping his brother alive. But it was freakin' weird to see the transition. He never knew when Zeke was gonna make an appearance.

"Castiel cannot stay here. He will bring the angels down on all of us."

Dean frowned. "No, he's got the Enochian tattoo. He's warded."

"He was warded when April found him, and she killed him." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Yes, and you brought him back. Thank you for that...but this is Cas, okay? Who vouched for you when I didn't know you from Jack." Dean tried not to raise his voice. "The bunker is safe."

"Bartholomew is massing a force. We cannot stand an incursion. Castiel is in danger. And if he is here, then _I_ am in danger."

"What are you saying?"

"If he stays, I am afraid I will have no choice but to leave."

Dean blinked. "But, Sam..."

"Your brother is doing much better. He is not yet healed, but his life is no longer in danger."

"So...he'll be okay without you, right? He'll get better on his own?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Can't you just stay a little longer?" Dean implored. "Just a couple weeks."

Ezekiel pursed his lips into a thin line. "Three days. I will devote all my energy to healing Sam as much as I can. But then I'm afraid I'll have to go."

"Thank you." Dean said, relieved.

The angel nodded, and the change was visible as he let Sam take control again.

"What were you saying?"

God, he was gonna get whiplash. This whole thing was trippy. "Uh, just how it's ironic that a reaper took Cas's virginity. Hey, I'm gonna go talk to him, see how he's doing. You should go lay down or something."

"I'm fine, Dean. We've been over this."

"Humor me, alright? You just got thrown into a freakin' wall. Go relax."

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes, but headed towards his bedroom.

Dean watched Cas for a moment before approaching. The ex-angel was basically shoveling the burrito into his mouth. Poor guy. Hunger was probably new to him. Along with everything else about being human.

"Hey,"

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled, licking his fingers clean.

"Geez, did you even taste that?"

"Yes, and it was very good."

Dean chuckled. "How you doing, Cas?"

"Fine. How are you? How's Sam?"

"We're uh, we're good. Listen, there's some things I've gotta fill you in on. Things you can't tell Sam, alright?"

Cas frowned. "What is it?"

Dean lowered his voice. "Remember how I told you Ezekiel was gonna heal him?"

"Yes."

"Well...long story short, I tricked Sam into letting Zeke possess him."

Castiel's eyes widened. "You what?"

"It was the only way, okay? He was dying. Ezekiel is healing him from the inside out, but Sam doesn't know."

"He's not going to be happy when he finds out."

"You think? That's why you can't tell him."

"You realize that keeping secrets from each other has never ended well..."

"Yeah," Dean mumbled. "But it won't be for long. Ezekiel is only gonna stay three more days, then he's out of here."

"Why?"

Dean hesitated. "He doesn't feel safe here."

"Why not? This is the safest place I know of."

"He's just paranoid because the angels are all looking for you."

Castiel's face fell with the realization. "Oh. I can leave if you want-"

"No." Dean instinctively reached out and put a hand on Cas's shoulder. "Sam's doing better. He'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Cas stared up at him with uncertainty in those bright blue eyes.

"Yeah. We just got you back, I'm not losing you again."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas looked touched.

The hunter cleared his throat. This was feeling a little too much like a chick-flick moment. "Yeah. So, what do you say we hit the books? Let's see what we can find out about fixing Heaven."

"I don't understand. Why must we smite the books? They are inanimate. We cannot torture them for information."

Dean laughed. It was good to have him back.


End file.
